Mario: Rebellion of the Dark Nation
by BeliasBlack
Summary: Less than a generation ago, an unbelievable force conquered the known world...and then went on to find more and bring them under its banner, destroying or bringing to ruin any nations or people who stood in its way. In the aftermath, many lives, upturned and destroyed, are affected, some for better and some for worse.


Her Highness wants to increase the presence of knights around the treasure vaults and I don t have anyone who s not already on a mission or dedicated to defense somewhere more relevant, spoke a gentle yet steely voice from the darkness of the doorway leading into the Knights Barracks.

Master Knight, the young warrior began, We do have an existing class of Knights-in-Training who might fit that need perfectly. They are young, ambitious and willing to do just about anything to earn their colors, even something as unnecessary as Vault detail.

Walking into the light, the Knight spoke again, his voice cresting a bit, We re really scraping the bottom of the barrel with these newest recruits, aren t we, my old friend?

Nodding softly, the warrior spoke firmly, In all truth, I see no need for expansion among the royal knights in the first place. Rest his soul, His Majesty has passed on and Lady Peach has taken great steps, leaps and bounds really, to establish that she only wants peace going forward. Under His Majesty Toadstool s rule, this kingdom has expanded well beyond its borders when he took the crown, no small feat, considering his initial opponents, but Lady Peach has brought peace and prosperity to this land. I doubt there s anyone in any of the lands who would question her good will, particularly seeing as she s emptied her personal coffers to further the cause of freedom and peace.

Shrugging his shoulders gently, the Knight removed his helmet and set it on the table, the black metal shimmering green in the soft lighting. Standing at six feet tall with a thin build, many doubted Master Knight Luigi s capabilities at first glance, but the young warrior knew from experience that nothing is ever as it seems.

Motioning with his hand at the ceiling, Luigi spoke, his voice rising slightly above his usual volume, Rumor has it that on the fringes of the kingdom, where the portals still strain to bring us, things are still difficult. That being said, I don t really see a reason to increase the defense around the castle vault specifically.

The young warrior shook his head in return and said, The King of Greed has been unusually active lately...that may be the reason. Last report said that he successfully raided multiple banks and businesses in the city proper and escaped without so much as a single of his henchmen being caught.

Luigi s gaze hardened and he slammed his fist on the table, venting his frustration before speaking, his voice quiet again, its intensity increasing, Where did he come from?! We have no record of anyone matching his descriptions or skills anywhere in the records. I ve had the scholars searching for months now and daily the tell me that they find nothing.

The warrior raised an eyebrow and said, Its very possible that Lady Peach may be correct. He may very well be from a land we ve never seen and somehow crafted a portal here in the city to his home.

Luigi slumped down into the wooden chair opposite the warrior and said, his voice weary now, I ve considered it, I truly have. I ve searched, high and low for the fluctuations that a portal makes in the magical field of the city. If he is using a custom made portal, its magical properties are beyond our ability to find at this point.

The warrior cocked his head a bit and asked, What makes you so sure that its not a Tech Portal? Have you found something that indicates magic over technology?

Nodding his head gently, Luigi said, We can t trace it, because it happens so quickly, but whenever he appears or disappears, there is a slight fluctuation in local magic sensors. We tried to pinpoint it once and it lead us into a trap. I lost five good men that day.

The warrior rested his chin in his hand and said, That is strange

Luigi shook his head and said, You said that you have Knights-in-Training who might be good prospects for this defense position?

The warrior gave Luigi a concerned look and said, He s not on this list my friend...I m sorry.

Has he at least been behaving himself lately?

Making a motion with his hand, the warrior said, His skills are unmatched in all his whole class...his sword work is poetry. His skills in magic could possibly rival those of Lady Peach herself

Rolling his eyes, Luigi continued the warriors sentiment, But?

Your brother is increasingly unethical and seems flat out against the codes of honor that the Knighthood demands. Were he anyone else, I d simply have let him go, but he is your brother.

Luigi frowned deeply and said, When he left home, he seemed intent on becoming more powerful. He even said as much...I just thought he d take to the knighthood. I d hoped, at least, that he would endure it for the chance to live well in the meantime.

The warrior shrugged a bit and said, There is no shame in who he is. He simply isn t meant for the knighthood, there are many people with outstanding skills who are just aren t capable of the discipline necessary. I count myself among those numbers, my friend, remember?

Chuckling a bit, Luigi said, Yes that s true...but Mario is different from you. You were driven by a cause and accomplished a great amount with your skills and personal values. He is driven by excitement and chaos...I worry that he ll fall into the wrong crowd without someone watching him.

The warrior sighed softly and said, I will give you that the circumstances are somewhat different...but it may merely be that your brother has not had the chance to shine. Its very possible that his recklessness comes from the perceived collar that the Knighthood imposes. I ll be leaving soon on a quiet expedition to some of the further lands, if you d like I can bring him with me.

Mulling the idea over for a few moments, Luigi nodded and said, Yes, that might very well be for the best. Some travelling and combat might cool the fire that seems to be burning inside of him...or at the very least give him a more productive way to vent it. Thank you, you ve given me a simple answer to one of my more complicated questions.

Laughing softly, the warrior said, Speaking of complicated questions, I may know someone who can help you with the King of Greed.

Luigi smiled widely and said, That is the best news I ve gotten in weeks. You re a good friend Link. You re a good friend.

Link smiled just as widely and said, The pleasure is all mine.


End file.
